What Wolves Do
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Sequel to the sequel of 'My Howling Soul'. A girl from livejournal wanted the smut of the relationship, so... ;3 Let's see how these wolves do what they do.


It had begun with a simple hunt as was usual. They had brought down a hare and shared the morsel, still mostly full from the meat they had eaten earlier.

From there, they had acted like pups; racing from one area to the other, nuzzling into each others fur and chasing another rabbit for the thrill of it.

And now, the games were over. The white alpha mounted atop the gray beta, biting his canines into the squirming female's shoulder as he aligned himself. It was no game, suddenly. It was a war of dominance; one where his mate attempted to throw him off and turn her long head to snap at him.

Wolf mating was always a fight, and by the gods, it was exhilarating.

Despite her mock-fight, he found entrance, seating himself deeply inside her. She panted, tongue lolling from her mouth as she whined. His canines remained buried in her shoulder, holding her in place, showing her who was in charge.

She threw her head back as far as she could, releasing a pleasure-filled howl as he released deeply inside her. He continued to hold her in place, waiting for his body to release her even as she whimpered, her struggles becoming real as her ears pressed against her head. The process of delivering sperm was a longer process than that of a human, and uncomfortable for both truly. He was latched deeply within her, pumping sperm so that she could be fertilized.

When finally he released her, licking over the bite wound gently, she shot to her feet, turning on him with a large wolfish grin as she lowered her head and front legs and kept her butt held high, tail wagging much like a dog's would when excited. It was a plea for more playing.

With no fight whatsoever, he gave into his beta's wish, hopping slightly back on his hind legs before chasing his speeding beta through the woods.

She was fast; extremely so, the fastest wolf he had known. It meant nothing, however. She slowed down eventually, gasping for breath with the large wolfish grin still in place. That was when he pounced, using what energy he had been saving in that moment to leap onto her and bring her down again. She did not make it easy for him, that was for certain. She bit gently into his fur, growling low in her throat as she bucked her entire body and thrashed wildly.

When he bit deeply into her shoulder, balancing his legs on either side of her form again, the ruff of fur in his mouth shivered and then shortened before morphing back into a long span of apricot pale skin. The boy he held laughed, looking over the shoulder he now released with a loving smile as he braced himself on all four limbs, pressing a kiss to his muzzle before settling himself onto his folded arms.

The white alpha retreated… Only to return with long-fingered hands gripping onto the boy's hips, aligning his ready erection with the raven haired boy's gaping entrance. He leaned over the slender body, hot air blowing over the previously assaulted shoulder before biting deeply again. His beta gave a cry of pleasure, hands flexing on the forest floor as he pushed his lower body back teasingly only to try and wiggle it away from the now intruding flesh of the alpha's penis.

He did not fight long, not as his wolf-spirit had. Once the head touched against the ring of muscle separating the alpha from pleasure, he went still, whimpering under his breath as his body shook with excitement.

It took one plunge, hard and fast and deep, and then he was there, growling against the shoulder he held as his mate stopped breathing altogether before writhing under him.

Each pump of his hips sent him deeper; gave them both greater pleasure, sent them both closer to the edge.

Made both of their erections larger as they prepared for the moment where, -had they been their wolves- they would have latched inside of the other and released their seed.

The alpha snarled as he twisted his hips, viciously searching out the one spot that was going to stop his beta's struggles-

He had found it. With a long broken sob, his beta began pushing back against him instead of away from him, making indiscernible mumbles under his breath as he bucked wildly. He bit deeply into his wrist as the alpha bit deeply into his shoulder, releasing it only to pant as the muscles of his abdomen contracted and his anus went through a series of spasms with his mate deep within him.

Sperm was released again. This time, the alpha did not have to hold his mate still; he could release him and he would know better than to struggle despite how uncomfortable it became.

Which did not mean that he did release him. It only meant that he had the choice.

Their breathing was erratic, bodies unstable as the alpha just barely kept himself from toppling onto his raven-haired mate. With a low, pleased groan, his beta turned obsidian eyes onto him, the emotions swirling there loving and caring as well as gentle as the alpha finally released him to settle onto his back against the dried leaves and pine needles that blanketed the forest floor.

His mate gave a happy smile, wrapping his arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to the alpha's chin, showing that he knew his status in the pack as below him, before pushing himself up for a soul-burning kiss that made the alpha growl again and the beta sigh blissfully.

When they separated, his mate settled himself down onto the ground with a sigh, shutting his eyes tiredly as he curled onto his side with limbs spread far from his body. With no further a due, he placed himself over his mate, wrapping one arm around his chest, the other circling around his waist to tuck between his inner thighs and one leg thrown over both of his as he tucked his head against his shoulder and closed his darkly shadowed eyes.

To rest naked in the middle of the forest was never a wise idea. Because this was the property of the now combined packs of the wind and fire, however…

All that would see them would be their brethren, and they would pass on unless they wished to be murdered in cold blood. This was the reservation; private property in which some had gone into and not left.

He, alpha of the wind pack, demon wolf that set many off edge, smiled as he nuzzled his mate's cheek, pulling the boy closer to his chest as the ebony haired beta opened his mouth wide and yawned, wrapping his arms around one of the alpha's as he snuggled his head against the crunching leaves.

"Gaara?" His mate's voice was heavy with sleep and slightly slurred, his eyes still closed as he kneaded the alpha's arm with his fingers.

Gaara, the red-haired alpha, kept his eyes closed as well, even as he spoke. "Lee."

"I love you…"

Gaara pressed a kiss to Lee's throat, running his nose from it to his forehead. He said nothing, yet he knew he had not to say anything.

He felt Lee's happiness bloom as if he were staring him in the face with the sun shining and the sky clear.

What animals relied entirely on words to get across their needs and wants? Most certainly not wolves.

* * *

Sequel of the sequel to 'My Howling Soul'. A girl at live journal asked for some smut from the story, and so I have delivered. ;3 Hope it makes you happy!


End file.
